extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agitarahk
Agitarahk was the name given to a Rahkshi of Teleportation in Thoron's Camp. History Creation Following Makuta Karabak evolving around 35,000 years ago, he was able to allow his mind to breach the mental barrier of the prison that held him and discovered a source of Energized Protodermis. From this source he began to create Rahkshi armies and used them to attack the city of Tethys as he was displeased by the Matoran he had created. However, rather than wipe the Matoran out, the Rahkshi were scattered and fled due to unclear reasons. Thoron Agitarahk led his splinter of the Rahkshi Army and was sheltered by an Agori named Thoron, who had built a village near to Tethys in order to keep an eye on Karabak and his actions. The Former Guard later sheltered more Rahkshi and Vorox to his village. Karabak's Return Recently, after an Av-Matoran named Tollubo smashed the last Trophy that barred Karabak's escape, the Makuta was freed and activated the Blood Stone. This transformed all of the Matoran of Tethys into Makuta. A few other survivors were able to escape the following blood bath in Tethys and regrouped at Thoron's Camp. However, Tollubo had led a small group of Matoran and Agori down an abandoned tunnel and had to be intercepted by a squad of Rahkshi. Agitarahk was present in this squad. Thoron then carried the others in his Thoronatus while the Rahkshi set off back to the village on foot. After Tollubo had been told he had once been a Toa of Light, he was instructed to form a Battle Plan to defeat Karabak, having freed him by accident. The Matoran suggested using a Rahkshi of Teleport to transport them to Karabak's Tower and avoid a battle with his army. Agitarahk was the only Rahkshi of Teleport and was of high importance to the strike team. Battle of Tethys One week after Karabak's Escape, four Makuta attacked the Camp and gave Tollubo a warning, indicating Tollubo's Toa Stone would run out in one hour. After the four Makuta left the camp, Tollubo ordered his resistance unit to mobilize. However, while on the journey, it occured to Tollubo that Karabak could already know their battle plans if he was able to send the Makuta attackers. Making a number of last minute changes, Tollubo had all of his allies - With the exception of Agitarahk - hidden from sight by a Rahkhi of Illusion. As the Rahkshi of Illusion hid the Resistance Members from sight, they were able to fire Explosive Thornax at the Makuta and weaken their front line. While this occured, Agitarahk was to prepare to perform a group Teleport. Unfortunately, an ill-timed bolt of Plasma struck Agitarahk's Staff and caused him to be unable to Teleport the group. The Resistance Members then decided they would have to find him another Rahkshi Staff, having just deployed their entire Rahkshi army into the battle field. This forced them to fight. Appearances *Ghosts of the Past - First Appearance Trivia *Agitarahk's name is a coin of the Latin word 'Agitro'; which means 'to move'. This prefix was then added to the classic Rahkshi constant 'rahk' to form his name. However, this name is not the canon name for Rahkshi of Teleport. It is an actual name given to him by Thoron. *The reason for Agitarahk's superior build to other Rahkshi is purely because User:Matoro1 got carried away while building him. However, a reason for this could also be due to the fact he was considered the Alpha Male of the Rahkshi Army. *The two blue Kanohi Pakaris on Agitarahk's legs are not actual Kanohi Masks. However, they are pieces of Armor that reflect his many victories. *Being a Rahkshi of Teleportation, Agritarak would have a Lemon Metallic/Bright Red Kraata. *The Staff that Agitarahk carries in the images above is not his actual staff. The reason for this will be explained as Ghosts of the Past finishes. See Also *Rahkshi *Agitarahk's brickshelf Gallery Category:User:Matoro1 Category:User:Jollun Category:Tethys Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Dimensionally Displaced Characters